The Question
by Sen'ninriki
Summary: The Question, "Why is everyone trying to overpower Lucy?" Is answered. I complain about how much I hate Minerva. I forgive Flare. Lucy is strong in her magic and we all know it, let me explain why she is able to destroy the planet so easily in stories nowadays. "You see what had happened was..." Yes I know I'm being defensive. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my thoughts.


The Question, "Why does everyone want Lucy to be overpowered?"

We don't want Lucy to be overpowered. That's the thing. We don't.

Ever notice that we make Lucy powerful when she gets to the GMG? We're pissed at what happened when she fought Flare. We thought she was going to kick that redhead's ass.

Though I'm pretty sure that me and the rest of Lucy's fans had different ideas on how it was going to happen. Second Origin release, we were positive something cool was to happen with Lucy's celestial magic. And it did happen, opening many gates mercilessly and nearly taking revenge for Wendy with her Urano Metria. However, my face went absolutely blank when Raven Tail cheated.

I wanted to kick open the doors to Hiro Mashima's home with a Gatorade in hand, throw it at a random wall and yell, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SEE ON MY LAPTOP?!"

You were all, most likely expecting Lucy to win with her Urano Metria and just get on with life and the points for her team. I have more to my story. I wanted to see the king of Fiore offer her a crown as she left.

Now to my real fantasies.

I wanted to see the king of Fiore walk in the middle of the arena shirtless. Now, if there is ever a moment to address your nation shirtless, in my opinion it would have been that time because this is an important matter. Looking straight at the crowd in front of the judges with a speech that came out of no where but from the bottom of his heart before fireworks shot out from behind him and Death Leopard would float from out of nowhere singing, "Put some sugar on me!" as the king moonwalked out of the arena, flexing with Gatorade in his hand.

Obviously, that's not what happened. *pouting* It would have been nice to see. It took me too long to process that it will never happen. Now if you know what it felt like being upset about it, you understand.

We don't believe that Lucy is weak, we know she is strong in her magic. We just need some reason for her to leave the guild, now I have never written a story where Lucy is called weak or kicked out of the guild but I understand what they are saying. Maybe not all of them but I get some people.

So after Flare Corona vs. Lucy Heartfilia I was looking forward to the series, hoping that Lucy will kick someone's ass.

.

.

.

.

Then that Minervabitch came.

I knew something was wrong when she was silent and from Sabertooth. All silent people end up being scary as shit, yet when she sadistically abused Lucy I couldn't help but fell that... this bitch has to die. That's that moment where you look at Erza for help.

Now, when Flare was completely forgotten was beyond me. It may have been when Minerva came or when Laxus defeated Raven Tail. I was still pissed off at her for using Asuka as a back up plan. What the fuck is up with Raven Tail and kids. Wendy then Asuka, that dark guild must have been for pedophiles.

Anyway, when Minerva did that to Lucy I tried to grab for a knife, but there wasn't one in the room with me. I felt to lazy to walk in the kitchen for the knife, that lucky bitch. I don't know if I was the only one wishing that Lucy would suddenly have the power to ultimately destroy her then with the most haunting glare you've ever seen, she would say. "Come at me, bro."

Now I don't know if you've seen it on Fairy Tail wikia, but the last poll that was there upset me.

Minerva made it as like one of the most liked female characters. I have no problem with you liking Minerva if you do, I just have to make it known that we are having an argument if you think she is way better than Lucy because of her strength and sadism.

I searched Fanfiction up and down, reading most of the overpowered Lucy's they had to offer because I just wanted to see Minerva lose and be defeated by Lucy. The taste of revenge is still lingering in the air for me despite how long ago the games actually were. They actually grew stronger for Minerva when she appeared in the manga again, I actually became more accustomed to Flare for her apology. So right now Minerva is my main target for termination.

Don't get me wrong, I love Fairy Tail and I want you to remember that for the rest of your life.

* * *

**Sen'ninriki loves Fairy Tail**

**Leave a review and PM me if necessary.**

**List of People to Kill**

**Minerva (Still working on it)**


End file.
